The Guarders
by midnite1999
Summary: Five years after Inheritance ended, Eragon, Saphira, Blodhgarm, and six new Riders must return to defeat a new threat, Guarders. Will they win this battle or will everything they have ever fought for be lost? Better than summary. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the list of all the O.C.s that appear in my story.**

**-Line break-**

New Young Riders:

**Casper**- Human girl with silver hair and black eyes. Alexandria's twin sister. **Personality: **She is always happy and rarely becomes mad outside of battle.

**Alexandria**- Human girl with black hair and silver eyes. Casper's twin sister.Prefers to be called Alex. **Personality: **She becomes angry very easily but is also always happy like her sister.

**Sabrina**- Elf girl with fiery red hair and sky blue eyes.** Personality: **She is quiet and is able to sneak around unseen and unheard without the use of magic, she never becomes mad at anyone unless it is either Xaiver or an enemy.

**Carter**- Elf boy with black hair and green eyes. **Personality:** He rarely stops talking unless he is around someone of high ranking and he always seems angry.

**Ryder**- Human boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. **Personality:** He is playful but he is very protective over friends.

**Xaiver**- Elf boy with dark brown almost black hair and shining red eyes. **Personality:** He always speaks his mind no matter what the situation is.

Dragons:

**Dasha**- female white dragon with light brown eyes. Xaiver's dragon.

**Lizabeth**- female black dragon with piercing yellow eyes. Sabrina's dragon.

**Maro**- male aqua dragon with slightly darker aqua colored eyes. Casper's dragon.

**Benjro**- male yellow dragon with slightly darker yellow colored eyes. Alexandria's dragon.

**Mitchle**- male orange dragon with golden eyes. Ryder's dragon.

**Quine**- male purple dragon with very dark purple eyes. Carter's dragon.

Guarders: (all Guarders are **very** strong in magic)

**Efflie**- boy, the leader, has more urgal features than elf. **Personality:** He is very strict and will take his anger out on anything nearby.

**Jenice**- girl, un-ranked and un-trusted, has more elf features than urgal. **Personality: **She refuses to harm anything or anyone for the others' pleasure.

**Xie**- boy, co-leader, more elf features than urgal. **Personality: **He is always angry and does not like Jenice.

**Jesco**- girl, un-ranked, more urgal features than elf. **Personality: ** She dislikes Jenice and is protective over her older brother Joshco.

**Joshco**- boy, un-ranked, more urgal features than elf. **Personality:** He likes Jenice, protective over Jesco, and is very strict.

**-Line break-**

**A/N:**

**All of the characters from the original book look the same as Christopher Paolini described. **

**Midnite1999**


	2. Chapter 1: Preparing

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story. So my writing may not be the best. I know some words have those two dots but I don't know how to use them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O.C.s. Christopher Paolini owns everything else.**

**-Line break-**

**Eragon POV**

It's been five years since the elves, Saphira, and I left Alagaesia. Angela's fortune told me that I would leave Alagaesia to never return, well that changed two days ago. Blodhgarm and a few of the other elves are rushing around to help prepare for the trip back.

**-FLASHBACK (2 days ago)-**

Casper came running into my chambers, out of breath from running.

"Eragon-elda! Blodhgarm sent me to inform you that Arya drottning contacted him to tell him of a new threat in Alagaesia," Casper quickly said.

"Casper, what do you mean 'a new threat'? Did Blodhgarm tell you anything about it?" I questioned, calmly.

"Urgal-Elf hybrids. They are expert magicians, almost as powerful as us! Guarders, I think, is what they are called," she answered.

_ Hmmm, Guarders? What do you think of this, Saphira?_, I questioned through our mind connection.

_It's odd. Why did they wait this long to become a known threat?, _Saphira replied, then closed off her mind connection.

"Eragon-elda? Arya drottning wants us to come back and help. As soon as we can." With that she walked out.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Now, everyone is rushing around to pack everything that is needed. I'm taking one elf, Blodhgarm. There is also six of the new Dragon Riders coming, Casper, Alexandria, Xaiver, Sabrina, Ryder, and Carter. I choose them so it would be an even three for both genders of young Riders.

I announced that everyone who is going back to Alagaesia to meet me in Town Hall the day before departure, which happens to be today.

**-Line break(Town Hall)-**

"Is everyone packed and ready for tomorrow's departure?" I ask everyone. I received a chorus of "Yes's" and "All packed" from the Riders and Blodhgarm, and some "hmmphs" from the dragons in the back.

"Okay, great! I just wanted to remind everyone that Blodhgarm will be commanding the ship while we will take shifts flying above the ships as lookouts. Any questions?" Casper and Xaiver raise their hands, "What is your question, Casper?"

"How are the shifts split? One boy shift and one girl shift?" Casper asked, curiously.

"I was thinking one shift will be Alex, Casper, and Carter. Then the second shift will be Ryder, Sabrina, and Xaiver. Now, Xaiver, what is your question?"

"Um, how long will we be staying at Alagaesia? Where will we be staying while we are there?" Xaiver questioned while stroking Dasha's scales.

"How long we stay depends on how long it takes to settle this threat. As for where we are staying, Ellesmera for most of the time, but we will also be camping out. So anymore questions? No. Then everyone is dismissed to go back to their chambers and sleep. I'll see everyone at dawn." I dismissed everyone and headed back to my chambers, excited about seeing Arya, Roran, Katrina, and Ismira soon.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the short-ish chapter. I just wanted to give an insight of my upcoming story. Review please! This will probably be the last update until the first week of August, because I'm going on vacation Friday.**


	3. Chapter 2: Journeys and Attacks

_Chapter 2: Journey_

**A/N: Okay, I lied on the last chapter. This will officially be the last update before I go on vacation. Did you know "Eragon" spell checks to "Dragon"? I think that's really cool. Review so I know people actually like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the O.C.s. All rights go to Christopher Paolini.**

**Eragon POV:**

_Little one, I do not think the others like this 'journey' so far__, _Saphira commented, five and a half days into the journey.

_Hmmph, we did not enjoy our first over water trip, either. _ I replied, harsher than I meant.

I looked up toward the sky and saw Casper flying down to report from her lookout shift.

"Eragon-elda! We spotted Alagaesia! I cannot believe we are going back! I am so happy!" She squealed loudly.

"Casper! Stop squealing, please!" I replied, playfully.

"Casper, how far away do you think is Alagaesia?" Xaiver asked, timidly, from the doorway. "And please stop squealing."

_I would say a day away, if we keep our pace that is,_ Saphira commented, from the sky above, to the three Riders.

**-Line break- (in Alagaesia)**

**Third Person POV:**

"Eragon! I have missed you so much!" Arya yelled to her old friend from a few feet away.

"Well, well, well. I see you listen to fortunes really well, Eragon!" Angela said in mock-anger. Solembum was curled up next to the herbist, sleeping.

Blodhgarm walked over to the other elves to catch up from the last five years.

"How was your trip? I see everything went as planned, am I correct? Who are these new Dragon Riders?" Arya questioned both Blodhgarm and Eragon.

"Casper is the human girl with silver hair and black eyes. Her dragon is the aqua colored, Maro." Eragon answered. When he finished, Casper came up and introduced herself and her sister.

"Hello, Arya drottning. I am Casper," she bows, "this is my twin sister, Alexandria." Casper forcefully pulls Alex over and introduced everyone else.

**-Line break-(at night)**

**Casper POV:**

_Hmm, Maro, did you hear? The Red Rider is coming tomorrow to aid us in the upcoming battle! _I told my dragon, through our mind connection.

_Yes, I heard. Now, little one, sleep. Everyone must be up early to train, and receive information of the upcoming battles_, Maro told me, sternly.

"Alex! We have to train tomorrow! I did not know that until Maro told me!" I whisper-yelled towards where my sister was laying, on the bed across from mine.

"Casper! Quiet, I am trying to sleep! I knew we had to train! Now, sleep!" Alex yelled, harshly.

"I am not tired, so why is everyone telling me to sleep? Ugh, fine I will go to bed!" I yelled to her. She threw a shoe at me.

**-Line break-(still at night)**

**Murtagh POV:**

_Thorn, how do you feel about going back to help the elves and Eragon and Saphira?_ I asked my ruby dragon.

_Well, they did help release us from Galbatorix. So it is the least we can do, and it will be good to come back to civilization. They at least trust us again._ Thorn replied, before he fell asleep.

I agree that it is good to go back to civilization, again. So I stayed up thinking about this 'new threat'. Why would they wait five years to become known, why not just keep terrorizing while being unknown? I need answers.

"Goodnight, Thorn," I whispered to him, before I fell asleep.

**-Line break-(later that night)**

**Efflie POV:**

"There is a fire up ahead, be quiet, I do not wish to hear anything coming from **any** of you!" I told the rest of my group.

"What are we going to do?" asked Xie, my friend and co-leader.

"We are going to see what is up there first, **before** we attack anyone." I replied before running closer to the fire. _Dragon Rider, the Red Rider. He has betrayed his friends before; maybe he'll do it again._

"Who is there, my dragon warned me of a group of urgals. I thought there was a pact," the Red Rider, Murtagh, said into the darkness.

"That pact is pathetic," I sneer at him.

"Guarders," he growls at me.

"Attack!" I yell towards the others. They all come running with their swords drawn, except Jenice.

"What did he do! Nothing, that's what!" Jenice yells, angrily.

**Murtagh POV:**

They all came running towards me with exceptional speed, too bad I am faster.

"Thorn, do not fight! We are leaving!" I yelled toward Thorn. He roared in response.

"Come on, Rider, you cannot be afraid already," the leader spat at me, and thrust his sword towards my chest. I blocked the blow, but just barely. I thrust my sword towards his torso, but only managed to cut him the whole way across the stomach, shallowly. Although the cut was shallow, he collapsed in pain.

_Thorn, did you see that? They cannot handle pain very well, _I informed my ruby dragon.

_Indeed, we must tell two-foot-half-brother about that weakness_, he replied. As we flew away, I caught a glimpse of a sad expression on the face of a Guarder girl.

**A/N: This is officially the last up load until after my vacation. Review please. I do not really have an upload schedule, so I am just hoping to upload every week.**

**midnite1999**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 3 Reunions

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was busy because school started already, ugh. I couldn't find any time to type. Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my O.C.s. The rest goes to Christopher Paolini.**

**Murtagh POV:**

_Why did the leader collapse after one shallow cut?_ I ask Thorn for the seventh time.

_Murtagh! I will keep answering with the same answer! I know _exactly_ what you know!_ Thorn replied, annoyed.

"Fine, did you notice the Guarder girl that didn't even try to hurt us? When we left, she looked at us sadly. I wonder why." I said to Thorn, out loud.

_Hmm, didn't notice. Maybe she was sad that you left because she wanted to share a deer with you over a fire_, he replied, still annoyed.

"Are you annoyed at me for asking questions?" I say, teasingly.

_No, I just began craving Dragon Rider flesh,_ he replies as he snaps his mouth shut to prove his point.

**-Line Break—(with the others)**

**Sabrina POV:**

_Where are you!_ Lizabeth asked, annoyed.

_In a tree, waiting for the Red Rider. Duh!_ I replied, obviously. A few minutes later, I spot Thorn and his Rider, Murtagh. _Lizabeth! I see them!_ I tell her, excitedly.

_I will be there momentarily to greet them with you._ She replies, and starts toward me.

"Hi. I am Sabrina," I say, as I jump from my perch in the tree.

_Why were you in a tree? _Thorn growls at me.

"Why I was waiting for you two, of course!" I say, Lizabeth lands at the end of my sentence. Thorn growls at her. "Don't growl at my dragon!" I yell at him.

"Where is Eragon?" Murtagh replies before Thorn could say anything.

"Oops, forgot. Follow me!" I answer as I disappear into the woods.

**-Line Break—(a few minutes later)**

**Eragon POV:**

_I wonder where Thorn and Murtagh are,_ I wonder to Saphira.

_Lizabeth said that Sabrina was greeting them,_ Saphira replied, bored.

"Eragon-elda! Sabrina is coming with Murtagh and Thorn!" Casper yells, excitedly.

"Casper, don't scream," scolded Alex.

"Well, well, well. Who are you two girls? Eragon, what about Arya?" Murtagh teases.

I roll my eyes, "Hello to you too, Murtagh. And these two are young riders that came back with me."

Murtagh laughs, "Okay, what are your names?" He motions to Casper and Alex.

"You will find out soon enough." Alex replies, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asks.

Alex blinks at him and walks away. "I'm sorry for…..that." Casper says before she runs after Alex.

"We are having introductions now, so follow me." Eragon says, as he turns away.

**-Line Break—(after introductions)**

**Murtagh POV:**

"Xaiver, do you know where Eragon's chambers are?" I asked the younger Rider.

"I know where they are, but that won't help you find him." He replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He is out in the clearing with the others training. Why? Do you want to go?" He asks, bored.

"Yea, but later. Can you show me where my chambers are?"

"Sure, follow me." He says as he walked toward the other end of the valley.

A little later, Xaiver and I arrived my chambers. Thorn and Dasha are asleep, along with the other dragons.

"Xaiver, Murtagh! Follow me! Eragon-elda wants us to meet him, without our dragons." Casper whisper-yells, panting from running.

"Do you know why?" I ask curiously.

"He just said 'Jenice is coming, go retrieve the others' very vague." She says as she runs out of the room.

"Does she ever tire?" I ask, staring at where she was.

Xaiver laughs and shakes his head.

"She told us to follow her, and then left." I pointed out.

"She is down the hall, waiting for us." Xaiver said, and then followed her. "Are you coming?" He yells back.

**A/N: Since school started, I don't have much time to update. So I'll try to update whenever I have time. **

**For the next chapter, I want to have 5 reviews, so review.**

**Midnite1999**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Questions**

**A/N: Sorry for another long wait, school started and other things happened. So one more thing to say: This chapter is in memory of my friend. Rest In Paradise, Jenna. Everyone please Spread the Love Stop the Hate, put an end to bullying!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O.C.s. Everything else goes to Christopher Paolini.**

**-Line Break-**

**Eragon POV:**

"Arya, who is Jenice?" I ask for the fifth time, impatiently.

"Eragon! No matter how many times you ask I will not answer! Wait to find out," she replied, annoyed.

"Fine, I will stop, but I'm still mad," I reply, pouting.

"Will this make you feel better?" She asks, and then kisses me on the lips. A few seconds later, she pulls back and continues walking to the field. I stand there dumbfounded for a few minutes, until I recover enough to run after her.

**-Line Break-**

**Jenice POV:**

I play with my sword sheath so I won't shake. _Where are they? Efflie is going to notice I'm gone soon._ I think to myself. A twig breaking behind me causes me to turn around and face the person I have been dreading…..the Red Rider.

**-Line Break-**

**Murtagh POV:**

"She is one of the people that attacked me before I arrived," I whisper to Xaiver.

"Whoa, maybe there will be an attack," he whispers back, pulling his sword out of his sheath.

"Shhh…don't jump to conclusions," Alex scolds.

"Come on, Arya and Eragon are almost here!" Casper says, much too excited for her own good. She starts to run, but Alex grabs the back of her tunic, which causes Casper to fall and Alex to land on top of her.

"Are you two okay?" Xaiver asks, trying not to laugh.

"Alex is crushing me," Casper says as Alex stands up off her.

"I'm fine," Alex says, "Casper, you and I are the same size. I couldn't crush you if I wanted to. Now stay with us."

I chuckle slightly at their argument, "Let's go. I see Arya," I pause, laughing, "followed by a red-faced Eragon."

**-Line Break-**

**Eragon POV:**

"Arya, there are the others," I say, pointing across the field.

"Yes, and there is Jenice," she replies, pointing to a girl standing alone in the field.

"Shall we go and introduce? I really want to know who Jenice is," I reply, still annoyed.

"Yes, Eragon," she smiles at me and walks toward Jenice and whispers something to her.

"Murtagh, has Arya told you anything about Jenice?" I ask him.

"Nope, why are you red?" Murtagh answers, causing me to blush even worse.

"Uh….Arya, what did you want us to meet about?" I yell to Arya, changing the subject.

"Hmmm, brother, you are hiding something,'' Murtagh teases.

"Eragon! Murtagh! Get your asses over here! Now!" Arya yells at us.

**-Line Break-**

**Murtagh POV:**

"We're here," I say as I roll my eyes at Arya.

"Good, everyone this is Jenice," Arya says, motioning to the Guarder girl.

"I know you," I state simply.

"H….Hi…..I…I'm sorry," Jenice stutter to me.

"Wait, how do you know her exactly?" Carter questions.

"She was part of the group of Guarders that ambushed me, before I arrived here," I reply, glaring at Jenice.

"I'm not part of the Guarders by choice, but because of my race. We are a limited race, we are dying off quickly. So Efflie decided the last of the Guarder children need to band together," she replied, sadly.

"Your 'race' is dying off because you obviously cannot handle pain very well can you?" I reply, bitterly. I do not trust her at all.

"Efflie was weak that night, do not underestimate him. Now you cannot say I did not warn you," she replies. My hatred towards her is obviously neutral.

"I would rather –" I start to say, but I am cut off by Eragon slapping.

"Arya can we please continue this meeting before Murtagh misses his bedtime?" Xaiver replies, glaring at me. I smirk back at him.

"Anyways, Jenice will be helping us stop this war from progressing," Arya looks at me, "as long as no one makes her leave," she says.

"I can only come at night or early in the morning, because Efflie and Xie watch over me most of the day, " Jenice adds to what Arya said.

"Oh! This sounds cool! Are we going to fight?" Casper exclaims, excited.

"That is what we are trying to stop from happening, girlie," Jenice tells Casper, "I have to go back to my camp before someone notices me gone," she says as she starts to walk away,

"Bye!" Everyone, except me, calls after her.

"I'm leaving, Xaiver are you coming?" I ask him. Xaiver nods and follows me. "Murtagh, you have to be nice to her. If you don't, she will stop helping us," Arya whispers to me.

**-Line Break-( one week later)**

**Eragon POV:**

"Murtagh, we are going to patrol the land outside of the forest, do you want to come?" I ask him.

"Who is included in your 'we'?" Murtagh questions.

"Casper, Alex, Xaiver, me, and you, if you want to come," I reply, lazily.

"Sure, I'll go," he replies, then pauses," Why were you red the day we met Jenice?"

"Uh…we are going to be late if we don't get going now," I reply, quickly.

"Uh uh, don't try to change the subject, now answer me," Murtagh pushes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I say, backing up. Murtagh tackles me, and sits on me.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, so answer me," he replies, annoyingly playful.

"Aryakissedmebeforewecameinto thefield," I said, quickly. I wrestled out from under him and ran toward my dragon. I vaguely hear Murtagh laughing behind me.

**A/N: Over 900 words. So I think this is the longest chapter. So review! It may be a week or two until the next update, but I will try my hardest.**


End file.
